


愛せない愛したい…

by Kyokusyuu



Series: 旧时光 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Absolve, Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Cheating, M/M, Murder, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Younger Sister's Husband, brothers-in-law, 他们不属于我, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 不相遇，就不会有爱；没有爱，就不会有得失。“如果有一天你爱上了一个不该爱的人，你会怎么办？”男主角A不假思索地说：“既然是不该爱的人，就不会去爱。我，不会爱不该爱的人。”男主角B思考了好一会儿才回答：“如果真有那么一天的话，我，不会让那个人知道。”“如果你真的很爱很爱那个人又该怎么办呢？”男主角A不耐烦地说：“我都说了，这种事不可能发生在我的身上。”男主角B笑了一下，然后回答：“相爱有时并不能解决所有的问题，如果这份爱情注定会让人受伤害，一开始我就不会说。不管我如何的爱他，那也只是我一个人的事情。”两个男人截然不同的答案，延伸了这么一个故事……
Relationships: 2U, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Park Yoochun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 旧时光 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755





	愛せない愛したい…

无论爱情有多痛苦，多快乐，多伤心，多无助……原来也只是一个人的事情。

1）  
  
有天一直记得那一个春季，教堂围栏边的夹竹桃开的异常旺盛。仿佛就是在为自己祝福似的，白白粉粉的花簇扑满地挤在一起，像是要压弯那细细的枝干。太阳灿烂的当头照着，不是那种灼人的光线，而是那种暖洋洋的晒着很舒服的光。  
  
他的新娘穿着洁白刺目的层层白纱礼裙，头上垂下来的白纱幔遮掩了她仔细描绘过的漂亮脸庞，敞开的大门外照进来的阳光将她的裙摆渡上一层暧昧的浅金。她微微笑着手捧鲜红的玫瑰花束，身后跟着两个可爱的撒着碎玫瑰花瓣的小花童。  
  
她踏上红地毯，他等在红地毯的另一头。  
  
所有的宾客们都回过头看新娘入场，岳母的脸上甚至流下了泪水，辛辛苦苦的等了这么多年就是为了等待这一刻，等待将女儿的幸福交托到一个值得信任的人手里。  
  
新娘踏上红毯，然后她的手挽住站在旁边一个穿着黑西装的高个子男人。有天记得准岳母跟他说过，因为新娘的父亲早死，所以红地毯的仪式将由她的大哥带着她走完。有天从来没有见过她的大哥，也没有听她提起过她的大哥，当然也不知道他的名字，仿佛他就是突然在他婚礼这天冒出来的人。  
  
男人挽着他的新娘一步一步朝他走过来，有天的心情相当激动，心怦怦地跳个不停。他微仰起头，深呼吸，男人和新娘已经走到他面前了。这时，教堂的彩绘玻璃窗射入一道刺眼的光，有天用手去挡，转头的时候不避免地看到了新娘大哥的脸。  
  
七色的光打在男人的脸上，有天一时陷入幻觉中，他看到一双十分美丽动人的眼眸，一瞬间刻入了他的灵魂深处……光芒一褪，那种虚幻的感觉立刻消失不见了，有天不再注意男人，而是笑着伸手接过自己的新娘。  
  
在神圣的教坛之前立下我愿意的誓言，交换戒指，掀开白纱，俯身的见证之吻，最后是如雷的掌声和道不尽的祝福……  
  
有天一直都在笑着，甜美甜美的，美的蛊惑人心。他扶着新娘的腰，忽然觉得一股有别于其他的刺人视线。  
  
他转头，看到了从头到尾被众人忽略站在一角的高个子男人，和他那一双美丽诱人的眼睛。  
  
有天的心紧张的跳了一下，礼貌的朝男人展露一个温柔的微笑，男人的视线立刻转到别处了。有天被群众的声音拉回现实，并没有对那个男人太过在意。  
  
那一天阳光普灿的下午，朴有天第一次看见郑允浩，在自己的婚礼上面。  
  
  
2）  
  
有天和妻子的房子是坐落在郊外的一幢古老的西班牙式建筑。是几年以前有天从美国回来时买下的。  
  
他在美国念的是艺术，对美有一种特别而敏感的直觉与品味。他会买下这幢房子也纯粹是偶然的。那夜他去朋友家做客，回去时因为天黑和不熟悉道路的关系绕错了路，就这么和这幢房子巧然的相遇了。从远处看，这幢古老的西班牙式风格建筑掩映在一片朦胧的灯光下，半明半暗，若隐若现，似蜃楼。  
  
才一眼，有天就彻底的迷上了这幢房子，有点像是廉价爱情电视连续剧里面描述的那种一见钟情，不过电视剧主角的对象是人，而他的对象是一幢房子。  
  
买下这幢房子搬进去以后，有天才发现这栋房子并不像外表看似的那般简单。房子融合了西班牙式的外观设计，欧洲风格的庭院，维多利亚时期的奢华客厅，按法国宫廷式样摆设的主卧室。卧室的外墙一整面都是玻璃的，挂了层层叠叠的乳白色雪纺纱衬帘和高贵不失情调的绛红色天鹅绒厚窗帘，用来绑窗帘的绳子是金色的，上面绣了宝蓝色的碎花，仔细一看才发现那原来是无数振翅的小蝴蝶。  
  
最叫有天觉得不可思议的是，房子后面的欧洲小庭院里竟然有一面青砖墙，正对着主屋，墙上开了一扇石窗，是蝴蝶形状的，用青石雕刻而成。在蝴蝶展翅飞翔的翅膀上还有许多其它的小蝴蝶伫立在上面。  
  
一幢纯西欧式的建筑却在庭院里面立了一面古色古香的中国青砖墙，怎么想都不符合逻辑，但是那面墙立在庭院里一点都不显突兀，反而为这华丽过头的院子添了一点清淡的宜人古香。  
  
有天搬进来的时候，房子里的家具都是现成的完全不需要更换，只需做一些适当的清理和保养就行了。他常常站在那面青砖墙下想事情，看着墙上的蝴蝶石窗，那丰满的双翅欲要振翅高飞，但是它却飞不走。这面石窗为什么偏偏要是一只蝴蝶？而且这幢房子里面到处可见蝴蝶的影子。窗帘绳上的绣花，客厅壁炉前的蝴蝶花纹布椅，卧室梳妆台上还留有一个紫色的蝴蝶形状香水瓶，难道这里是蝴蝶的故乡？  
  
有天对这幢房子充满了好奇，对这幢房子的主人更是好奇得不得了。  
  
他曾尝试向卖这幢房子的中介打听，但都无疾而终。中介是个面貌冰冷的迟暮男人，不喜欢说话，连和有天签约的时候，都是默默无声的交易。  
  
越是打听不出所以然，这幢房子越是给有天无穷无尽的神秘吸引力。和妻子结婚搬进来之后，有天就把最靠近青砖墙的那间屋子当作了自己的画室。他特地将朝庭院的窗开得更大一点，装上可以左右滑动的玻璃，这样他就可以在作画的时候清楚地看见那面墙。  
  
有天和允浩的第二次见面就是在那面青砖墙下。  
  
那日也是个好天气。天气晴朗，太阳躲在薄薄稀疏的云层后面，像隔着一层纱帘向大地投出温柔的光。  
  
有天穿了一件白色的宽大背心和黑色的裤子，带着橡胶手套在青砖墙脚下种玫瑰。他想着自己每日面对这面青砖墙找灵感，可是四周光秃秃的总让他升起一股苍凉之感，不知不觉画出来的作品也带了些灰暗色彩，于是他决定要为这面青砖墙添上点颜色。  
  
美丽的事物总是需要衬托的，就像花朵不能失去绿叶一样。  
  
有天在墙下种下一棵一棵的玫瑰，一边种一边在脑中幻想它们盛开成一片的美丽。他做得很专心，裸露在背心外面的手臂和后颈布了一层细密的汗珠，在阳光底下闪闪发亮。  
  
就在他要种下最后一棵玫瑰的时候，背后响起了一个男人的声音：“这青砖墙下不应该种玫瑰这么矫情地花。”  
  
有天闻声回头看到妻子的大哥站在他后面，他双手插在口袋里，头上有点汗，站在那里似乎有一会儿了。  
  
这个男人一直站在那里看他种玫瑰，到最后才开口告诉他玫瑰不适合种在这里？有天的心里顿时生出一丝不愉快，他站直身体语气不善地说：“关你什么事？玫瑰有什么不好？”  
  
“玫瑰太过风花雪月，不适合这面墙。”妻子的大哥说，眼睛里没有戏谑有的只是认真，“这面墙太沉重，玫瑰负担不起它的衬垫。”  
  
有天被他的话勾起兴趣，也不生气了立刻问：“那你说应该种什么？”  
  
“银杏或者是夹竹桃吧。”他淡淡地说，指着一旁有天清出来的枯枝，“你看那就是夹竹桃树的枝，这里以前种的也是夹竹桃。”  
  
有天皱眉瞪着那些扭曲的分不出形状的枯枝说：“你怎么看出来的？”  
  
“我就是知道。”  
  
听上去是一句极不负责任的话，但是有天却莫名地对他产生了信任，可能是因为他眼中的真诚吧。  
  
他回头看看自己种在墙角的玫瑰，倒是真的感觉有一点不伦不类，便苦着脸说：“我才种下去的呀，而且我也没有夹竹桃的种子。”他已经相信了他的话。  
  
“我有。”妻子的大哥说，“迟些我带给你。”  
  
“可是这些玫瑰怎么办？”  
  
他四处看一下，对有天说：“把它们移到那边的围栏下吧。”他指的是后院白色的木头围栏。  
  
有天朝他指的地方看过去，觉得种在那里也挺不错，甚至可能比种在这青砖墙下要好一点于是就回道：“也好，但是……”一百朵玫瑰啊，他花了一上午才种好的，叫他移到什么时候？  
  
妻子的大哥看出他的犹豫，干脆地朝他伸出手：“给我吧。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“手套啊。”他给他一个笑容，“我帮你移吧。”  
  
“你好像对这方面挺了解。”  
  
有天也不客气就把手套递给他了。他想反正是他妻子的大哥跟他也算是一家人了，大不了等一下再好好地谢谢他。妻子的大哥在忙的时候他就站在旁边，看他熟练的翻动玫瑰就忍不住问。  
  
“还好，有点兴趣而已。”他把玫瑰一棵棵从泥土里掘出来，小心翼翼地像是对待情人一般。  
  
“你是怎么知道这面青砖墙因该种什么花的？”有天又问。  
  
“以前路过这里的后院时看到过。”他心不在焉地回答。  
  
“那么你认识这幢房子以前的主人吗？”  
  
他抬头瞄他一眼然后说：“不认识。”语气冷淡。  
  
有天识趣地不再在这问题上打转，改而问：“我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
  
“郑允浩。”他低着头说。  
  
“我叫朴有天。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“哦？允慧告诉你的？”郑允慧是他的妻子。  
  
“是啊。”  
  
就在有天还想开口说什么的时候，妻子在屋子里叫他的名字。他抱歉地朝允浩笑一笑，然后回到房子里。妻子正在厨房里做午餐，脸色是轻快地，她夹起一块刚刚炖好的红烧肉到有天嘴里。  
  
“味道怎么样？”她满脸期望地问，渴望得到鼓励。  
  
“很好吃。”妻子结婚以前没有下过厨房，几个月来的努力能做出这味道已经很不错了，有天赞赏道。对妻子他从不吝啬他的赞赏。  
  
妻子满意地笑笑，像模像样地观察一下火候，接着问他：“你和哥在外面聊什么呀？”  
  
“没什么就是一些花。”有天说，“他什么时候来的？”  
  
“一个小时前，我叫你你没听见。”妻子继续去水槽里拣菜。  
  
“没听你提起过你有个哥哥。”有天望在后院里面忙碌的身影问。  
  
“我哥是个怪人。”妻子说，“他不怎么喜欢人家提起他。他也是学什么艺术设计的……”说着瞥一眼有天，唇边勾起一抹笑，“所以我说学艺术的都是些怪人……”  
  
  
吃过午餐，郑允浩回到后院去把剩下的活干完。有天跟在他后面，顺便替他打打下手递些东西什么的。本来他想接手自己做的，麻烦别人毕竟不好意思，但是郑允浩完全不给他插手的余地，只好蹲在一旁眼巴巴地看着。  
  
好不容易一百棵玫瑰移植成功，郑允浩拍拍腿站起来，脱掉手套就要告辞了。  
  
“等等，喝杯茶再走吧。”有天好心地挽留，”你帮了我的忙，没什么可以谢你的。”  
  
“一家人不用客气了。”郑允浩挥挥手，“改天我把花种给你送过来。”  
  
“那怎么好意思呢。你说个地方我去取吧。”  
  
“不用了，你只要好好爱护这幢房子就好了。”  
  
郑允浩丢下一句意义不明的话就离开了。有天很想问他是什么意思，但是来不及问他就走出了后院。有天觉得他很可能知道这幢房子的故事，这个男人的神秘完全激起了他的兴趣，他边走回屋子边想着哪天要坐下来好好地和他聊一聊。  
  
  
3）  
  
有天和妻子的卧室就是那间被布置成法国宫廷式的房间。  
  
妻子十分喜欢那只独留在化妆台上面的蝴蝶形状香水瓶子，她替它清理掉沾上的灰尘，然后郑重其事地把她最爱用的那支雅诗兰黛的馥郁欢沁香水灌进瓶子里。那支蝴蝶香水瓶子用的是法国以前最流行的压按喷雾嘴，一根纤细的紫色橡皮连着椭圆形的橡皮压按器，只要轻轻挤压它瓶端就会喷出香水来。香水瓶的盖子也是蝴蝶形状，上面镶嵌着无数细碎的紫水晶，看上去优雅，贵气，摆放在妻子众多的保养品与化妆品之间有鹤立鸡群的突出感，却隐隐带着一股子寂寞的滋味。  
  
对，是寂寞。  
  
有天作画的时候常常一坐就是一整天，聚精会神地朝画布上涂抹颜料。最近他总被院子里的那面青砖墙引去注意力，他会放下手中的画笔盯着墙上的蝴蝶石窗发呆。他觉得蝴蝶是一种很伤感的昆虫，生命很短暂，大部分的时间却全部花在毛虫时期。它们一破茧就急着去寻找伴侣，它们的爱情很仓促，或许甚至还来不及找到就死亡了。  
  
为什么这幢房子的旧主人会那么喜欢蝴蝶呢？而她建这一扇不会飞走和死亡的蝴蝶石窗，是为了寄情吗？还是为了逃避呢？  
  
有天对蝴蝶的认知仅止于一些简单的知识和耳熟能详的爱情故事《梁祝》。  
  
梁祝化蝶双飞，但他们又能相爱多久呢？如果以科学的方法来计算也不过是数个星期吧。只能相爱几个星期到底是幸福还是悲惨呢？他不知道，因为他没有办法去问蝴蝶。  
  
两天后，郑允浩开着一辆三菱牌的敞篷吉普来送花种。是两棵用白色塑胶袋包着根部的树苗，像两个乖巧的乘客那样横在吉普车的后坐。  
  
妻子上班不在家，有天来应门。他在韩国的闹市街上有一家画廊，专门卖一些自己和别人画的画，收入还算不错。加上他家里算得上小富，有足够的资金供他学习艺术这种不太靠得住的专业。所以有天不需要去上班，只要每天在家里挥挥画笔就成。  
  
他其实反对妻子去上班的，以他的能力足以负担她想买名牌就买名牌的富裕生活。但是妻子嫌天天在家没有意思，宁愿出去工作也图个心灵寄托，有天看妻子那么热心也就不再坚持。  
  
郑允浩来的时候有天正巧在厨房给自己泡茶，他非常喜欢美国产的那种带有焦糖味道的黑茶。闻起来香味十足，喝起来一点不甜腻十分清淡。  
  
郑允浩扛着两棵树苗将它们搬到后院，有天邀请他进屋喝杯茶，允浩没有拒绝随他入屋。  
  
有天端了茶壶和两只白瓷杯子出来，他其实想问问允浩关于这屋子的事情，和上次他对他说的那句话的意思。坐下来以后，有天看着允浩倒不知道该怎么开口问，就先替两人斟了茶。  
  
闻到茶香，郑允浩竟十分准确地猜出了茶的名字，有天有些讶异。随后郑允浩说的一句话，叫有天红了脸。  
  
“这种茶是女士茶吧。我认识的女人有很多喜欢这种茶的。”  
  
有天一时不懂反应，他看郑允浩自然地拿起杯子啜一口，不解他说这话是有心还是无意。  
  
“而且喜欢玫瑰的男人也挺少。”允浩又说。  
  
有天忽的有点恼怒，口气也冷了起来：“什么意思？你是在暗示我像个女人吗？”  
  
“不不，男人爱美丽的东西也是很正常的。”郑允浩猛摇头，意思有天误会了，“其实我也很喜欢花花草草。”  
  
经他一解释有天反而觉得自己的反应过了头。其实一笑置之没有任何损失，自己何必去计较这种东西？想到这里人就轻松了。  
  
“听允慧说你念的也是艺术？”  
  
“对，去美国完成的学业。”  
  
“怪不得你知道这种茶。”有天总算找到了一些共通话题，“我也是在美国念的艺术，你在美国念哪个大学？”  
  
郑允浩的回答出乎有天的意料，他们念的竟然是同一所大学！缘分这东西真的很奇妙，明明他们可能有很多机会在美国的校园里面相识，但是偏偏全数错过，反而等回到了韩国直到今天才认识。  
  
有天顿时对他产生了丝丝亲近感。  
  
两个人一下没了隔阂似的，愉快地聊起了美国的大学生活。聊了好一会儿直到茶壶里的茶喝完了。  
  
允浩站起来说：“走，我去替你把那两棵树苗给种了。”  
  
不提起有天还忘记了，这下他想起来要与郑允浩聊天的初衷。  
  
“你对这幢房子很熟悉，你一定认识它以前的主人对不对？”有天趁势问。  
  
郑允浩要往外走的身子停住了，回过身他反问有天：“你为什么对这个问题那么执著？”  
  
“我非常非常好奇。我从来没有见过这么奇特的房屋设计，你知道吗？这种混搭式的设计颠覆了传统，你也是学艺术的你因该了解一个艺术家对这幢房子的热忱会有多强烈！”有天实话实说，他相信郑允浩因该有和他一样的感觉。  
  
“我不觉得。”允浩一下子像变了一个人，疏远而冷淡，“我只觉得这幢房子充满了悲伤。”  
  
有天对他突如其来的转变不知所措，他不懂自己哪里得罪他了怎么说变脸就变脸？  
  
“悲伤？什么意思？”有天很无辜，可还是管不住自己的好奇心。  
  
郑允浩盯着他好一会儿，喟叹一声态度软化下来，坐回沙发上说：“你知不知道探知别人的故事，满足好奇心的同时也会给自己带来伤痛？”  
  
有天不解：“我只是寻求一个事实真相，这样也会让我受伤？”  
  
“你真的想知道这故事？”  
  
“原来你知道！那么一开始的时候你是骗我的？”有天不高兴了，他怀疑这男人是故意和他玩游戏。  
  
郑允浩点头：“是的。”  
  
“那你快说啊。”  
  
郑允浩说：“其实你买这房子也是一种缘分。当然也是因为你不知道这幢房子里发生的事情才会买下这幢房子。”  
  
有天不服气了。他想郑允浩不也同他一样从美国回来没多久，“那你说你又是怎么知道的？”  
  
“因为这幢房子是我朋友设计的。”  
  
“真的？”有天两眼放光了，他很想见见设计这幢房子的人，“谁？可不可以介绍我认识？”  
  
“不可以。”  
  
“为什么！？”有天一下子从兴奋的顶端掉落，他没料到郑允浩会拒绝地这么干脆彻底，“我只是想……见一见……你……”劝服的话到嘴边，却在接触到郑允浩悲痛的眼睛时吞回了嘴里。  
  
“不是不想让你见，而是已经没有人能再见到他了……”郑允浩缓缓地说。  
  
  
允浩离开之后有天就一直站在那面青砖墙下。他凝视着墙上的蝴蝶石窗发现自己其实一直都没有真正懂过这幢房子。也难怪，他又不是当事人他怎么会知道设计师当时设计这幢房子时的心情？  
  
可是他却竟然迟钝的没有看出这些设计背后的苍凉寂寞和扭曲极端。  
  
是什么样的人会使用西班牙式的外观设计？再搭配了其它暴烈华丽的违和风格？西班牙式的房子一般是平顶的，门口一定会有巨大的石膏柱子。其实西班牙式的建筑颇苍荒，因为大多的涂料颜色选用的是白色，白色给人娴静整洁的感觉同样的也给人生死别离的冷酷与淡漠。而维多利亚时期的设计则给人奢华的糜烂璀璨，采用大量的金属铜，大理石，色彩斑斓的壁毯，和深红色的丝绒……那种红有天并不喜欢，他嫌它们太过血腥，却不得不承认它们美的十分诡异刁钻。客厅里的摆设多是用发暗的玫瑰色铜，给人浓郁的哥德式气氛。而欧洲风格的庭院大多采用象牙色的石雕，然而这些石雕经过时间的腐蚀渐渐变灰，龟裂，成为一种阴郁颓败的风景。  
  
最后是那间法国宫廷式的卧室，它显得那么不合规矩地美丽，却很寂寞。组成它的那些颜色，金，红，蓝，褐，白……每一样都经过仔细地筛选，精心地布置。所以有天第一次走进那间房间就觉得这设计多么地缠绵。可是每一样摆设都是孤独的，它们成双不成对，连床头柜都是两只不同的设计，甚至连绑窗帘的绳子有天都没有发现它们的颜色其实是颠倒的。  
  
这个设计者一定是个极端的偏执狂。他让每一样摆设成双，却不成对。他用这幢房子在向他所爱的人控诉，两个人在一起却独自缠绵的悲凉。  
  
只有这面青砖墙，突兀地立在这里，它不属于任何范围，它只是年复年，月复月，日复日地立在这里，张扬自己的与众不同。  
  
有天忽然打了一个冷颤。他觉得面前的青砖墙有些不真实起来，他双手抱臂退后几步，神情有些恍惚。在他的眼中那面青砖墙竟呈现出一种不自然的紫色，而紫色本来就是一种让人难以接近极其矜持的颜色……有天猛地想起了那支化妆台上的紫色蝴蝶香水瓶……  
  
这幢房子的设计者也就是原本的主人是一个男人。  
  
有天一直以为她会是一个女人，因为他深切地感受到这些布置里的细致与柔情。他以为只有女人才能设计出这么浪漫却残忍的装潢，他万万没想到会是一个男人。  
  
不过说他是个男人又不完全正确。他是一个男人，不过是个变了性的男人。  
  
有天终于知道郑允浩保持沉默神秘的原因，他也终于知道为什么郑允浩一开始不肯告诉他这房子的真相。因为，这房子里的故事太扭曲；因为他说了，就等于将自己异于常人的性取向暴露在他的面前。  
  
他现在才知道，这个有一双美丽诱人眼睛的郑允浩，喜欢的是男人。  
  
这幢房子的旧主人为了自己深爱的男人变性。他放弃上帝父母给他的身份，选择去变成另一具陌生的肉体。一开始他非常的不习惯，他厌恶自己，他讨厌这一具软绵绵没有骨头似的身体，他甚至在最初的两天照镜子时还会呕吐。  
  
但是为了爱他愿意忍。  
  
做了这么多，承受这么多的痛苦不过是想得到一份爱，不过是想被爱。他真的一点都不贪心，他不过是想他的男人更爱他，不过是想他的男人没有压力，不过是想向他的男人证明自己有多爱他，爱得愿意放弃一切，即使是肉体灵魂性命。  
  
他不过是不想他的男人被人叫成同性恋，他不过是想让他的男人活得轻松一点。  
  
可是他的男人却和别的女人结婚了，一个真正的女人。  
  
为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么……他为他做了那么多，他改变了身份，改变了身体，他也是一个女人了呀，为什么他的男人还是放弃他？  
  
他不解，他问他。  
  
他说，你的外表是个女人了，可是你不能生孩子。  
  
对啊，他是个女人了，可是他不能生孩子。原来即使在身上划了那么多刀，缝了那么多针，改变了那么多东西他还是变不成女人。  
  
他赤身裸体地站在他面前，他大声地问他，那你告诉我，我是什么？  
  
男人被他的疯狂吓到了，他看到了男人眼里的恐惧。  
  
他笑了，笑得歇斯底里。原来他为他做了那么多，只是想得到一份爱情，可是现在他却得到了这个男人的恐惧。他怕他！他竟然害怕他！  
  
他一步一步逼近男人，男人越来越往后退。他说，你怕什么？这具身体你有什么地方没有碰过的？在变之前，变之后你有什么地方没有碰过的？  
  
男人抖着嘴唇一句话也说不出来。他在男人的眼睛里面看到自己丑陋的身体，胸前挂了两坨没有生命力的胶袋，还有光秃秃凹陷进去的下体。他哭了。他朝男人吼，你告诉我啊！我现在是什么东西？他软软地跪坐到地板上，我什么都不是了……我是一个怪物……  
  
他绝望了，他的爱情原来根本一直就是独自的缠绵。他爱他的时候就只有他自己，他不爱他的时候他也只剩下自己，兜兜转转没有改变过什么。是他自己要爱的，是他自己要变的，他终于无力的认知到……由始至终都只有他一个人在爱……  
  
他不甘心。他真的好不甘心！可是他无能为力。  
  
他钟情于蝴蝶是因为他喜欢它们的美丽，是因为他喜欢梁祝的凄美动人。  
  
可是他忘记了，蝴蝶褪变之后就意味着死亡……梁祝化蝶之后，唱的仍然是一出悲剧……  
  
他终于决定离开，决定把这一具腐烂溃败的身体还给大地。他在青砖墙的蝴蝶石窗前割颈动脉自杀，他的血喷到墙边的夹竹桃上，所以那一年的花开得特别的艳丽，但是没有人去欣赏。  
  
公主和王子的爱情是可歌可泣的，美女与俊男的爱情是惹人遐想的，男人和男人之间的爱情却是恶心变态的，而一个变性男人的爱情更是引人作呕，遭人唾弃的吧……  
  
爱情故事从来容不下罪恶与龌龊，不知道是爱情故事虚伪，还是爱情虚伪……或许只是人类虚伪而已？  
  
所有的刻骨铭心和爱恨纠缠，在生命的尽头，都是一片空白…………  
  
有天没有想到这房子里会藏有一个如此腥风血雨的故事，他盯着青砖墙脚下允浩种下去的那两棵夹竹桃树苗，他想会不会那个男人的血还潜藏在这些泥土底下，树苗的根正慢慢地吸取着他的养分，当这些夹竹桃长大以后就会开出像血那般颜色的花来？  
  
有天明白了允浩的顾虑，他也第一次恨死了自己的好奇心。  
  
他开始害怕，他害怕郑允浩。  
  
因为他用这个极其残忍的故事，将他带进了一个看不见，说不透的未知世界。  
  
  
4）  
  
最初的一刻其实真的非常简单。不过是一句问话和一个吻……

过了几个月，有天才开始慢慢平静。  
  
他还是坐在画室里面对着青砖墙作画，他不自觉地用多了红色的颜料，他在画布上面画上了一棵假想中的血红色夹竹桃。  
  
允浩没有再来过，有天并不是刻意地去想他，只是每每想起了那个可怕的故事，就想起了郑允浩的眼睛。  
  
月底是妻子的生日，有天特地去买了一个古驰的限量版手袋，打算给她一个惊喜。他知道妻子喜欢这个手袋，他有注意到妻子看杂志的时候对这只包注意了最久，这方面有天一直是细心的。  
  
他把礼物包好，藏在画室里面，等生日那天才送出去。  
  
妻子生日那天，妻子的家里人都来了，当然她的大哥郑允浩也来了。有天的家人因为全在美国没有时间飞回来为媳妇过生日，所以打了个电话和邮寄了一份首饰了表心意。  
  
有天和允浩相隔数月再见，两人都十分尴尬。或许是因为那个故事，也可能是因为有天知道允浩喜欢的是男人。  
  
吃过热闹的晚饭，切蛋糕的时候有天抱出那份礼物来送给妻子，在妻子和她全家人满意的眼神下，接受了妻子感动的热吻。  
  
等帮忙收拾完所有的东西已经是深夜了，妻子的家人自然而然呆下来留宿，郑允浩也留下来了，他没有回去。有天有种很怪异的感觉，自己将和这个告诉他真相的男人同住一个屋檐下。他在房子里感到一股无形地压力，是艺术家的直觉还是敏感，他总觉得自己不该和这个男人有太多的牵扯，单单一个故事就足够了。  
  
他睡不着，就去了画室。  
  
窗子前面还放着他画了大半的血红色夹竹桃，他站到窗口去眺望那面青砖墙，在昏暗的月光下，青砖墙泛着一层深幽的蓝光，有点不太像属于人间的物体，是因为沾在墙上的血液吗？  
  
这时，他看到允浩站在青砖墙下。他靠着墙，低头一动不动，若不细看真像那青砖墙自己衍生出来的一座雕塑。  
  
有天离开画室，鬼使神差的走到后院里，等他恢复神智的时候他已经站在郑允浩的身边了。  
  
他发现郑允浩正看着他，他一下子有些脸红，他不知道该说些什么，也不知道该不该解释自己为什么走出来，他庆幸今天晚上的月亮并不亮，没有叫允浩注意到他脸上的红晕。  
  
他咬着嘴唇，允浩也没打算说话似乎在等他先开口。有天想了好久都没有想到自己应该说什么，他有些急了，他总觉得这么沉默着很奇怪，他努力的在寻找攀谈的话题。  
  
最初的一刻其实真的非常简单。  
  
有天不经大脑的蹦出一句：“郑允浩你真的喜欢男人吗？”  
  
允浩什么都没说就只是用亮晶晶地眼睛望着他，他倾身向前，他没有回答有天的问题而是掠夺了他的嘴唇。  
  
有天完全没想过会和他接吻，当郑允浩的舌头伸进他的嘴里时，他像个傻子一样站着，一点抵抗也没有。直到郑允浩拉离两个人之间的距离，有天在他的眼睛里面看到赤裸裸地欲望，然后他凑近又想吻他，他才像发了疯一样推他的胸膛。但是郑允浩伸手扣住他的后脑勺，虽然两人身体之间的距离拉远了，可是他硬把嘴唇覆盖到有天的嘴上，用力吸扯他的舌头。  
  
分开以后彼此都是气喘吁吁的。有天被他舌头的温度弄得神情恍惚，他站在月光下手心一阵阵出汗，身上忽凉忽热，好像发高烧。正在这时，郑允浩的手在黑暗中伸了过来，先是搂住他的腰，过了一会儿从腋下插进来抚摸他的胸部。  
  
有天被电到似的浑身一抖，他急忙往后退，允浩却拦腰将他抱紧。  
  
“我……我不是同性恋……”有天战战兢兢吞着口水说。  
  
“我知道。”允浩混杂了月光的眼睛更是蛊惑人心，“但是……朴有天你知不知道……你是个诱人的存在？”  
  
有天想摇头，他想说他不知道，也不想知道。可是他的脖子僵硬的无法移动，他被允浩的眼睛吸附住了，他觉得这个男人正在用他最得意的武器一点一点地谋杀他。  
  
“我想要你……现在……”郑允浩又说，拉着有天一旋身把他推到青砖墙上。  
  
冰凉的砖头烫痛了有天的知觉，他告诉自己应该拒绝，可是今晚的月亮真的非常漂亮，温柔的月光会使人发狂，有天终于明白这句话是真的。  
  
他没有考虑他们是否会被人看见，也没有考虑妻子等不到自己会不会睡不着，他不知道是不是因为这面青砖墙，因为这面墙下长眠着一个得不到爱情的灵魂，自己是不是被他附身了？他竟然在允浩急促火热的吻里感受到异样的满足，有天的身体本能地反应着，他却在思考自己是不是疯了。  
  
他被允浩的吻撩拨起了欲望，他很羞涩他充满罪恶，他不知道在这个男人面前他该怎么掩饰，他只是急切地去撕扯他的裤子。他觉得自己的生命在身体里急欲奔流而出，他在允浩的身体上感受到女人不能给予的刺激。  
  
若不是面前这个男人，他绝对不会张开双腿在别人身下充当一个被进入的角色。这一时刻他无法整理自己对这个男人的感情，他被欲望吞噬了理智，两个人像原始的兽一样彼此交缠撕咬放纵。  
  
他们的身体相互绞扭在一起，扭曲成不可思议的淫秽角度，允浩的手抓住他的欲望，有天的脑袋嗡的一声一片空白，他抚摸着，刺激的有天不停打颤。  
  
允浩进入他的时候他痛得几乎崩溃。他朦胧地张开眼睛恍惚间看到一个裸露的雪白女体站在月光底下，他觉到自己容纳他的地方流下了温热的液体，顺着他的大腿蜿蜒而下，不知道是允浩的精液还是自己的血。  
  
允浩一直抚摸着有天的腰叫他放松，有天突然委屈的想哭，但是他没有流泪，只是因为疼痛模糊了眼睛。  
  
精疲力尽地分开，有天迷茫地转头盯着墙上的蝴蝶石窗。多年前一个男人在这扇石窗下死亡，多年后自己和一个男人在这扇石窗下做爱，都是要流血的都是疼痛的，这扇石窗漠然纪录着爱恨情仇，却从来不会有所改变动容，这面石墙是多么的冷静和残酷！  
  
有天拉好衣服逃也似的奔回房间，他奔上楼回到卧室妻子已经睡下了。  
  
他觉得自己刚才是在现实与虚幻的交替口做了一个梦，可是下半身的疼痛提醒他，他的确和一个男人做了爱，那个男人还是自己妻子的大哥！  
  
有天静静地走到化妆台那里，从镜子里面他看到刚才的那个赤裸女人此时站在他的背后。  
  
你是谁？你是他吗？有天在心里询问，到底你是因为什么去变成一个女人？是因为……爱吗？  
  
女人一下就不见了，有天想他可能中毒了。  
  
中了那种……名叫郑允浩的毒。  
  
  
5）  
  
郑允浩最近经常来找有天。  
  
他似乎也不需要上班似的，每天往有天这里跑。  
  
允浩每一次来的时间都不一样，可能是早上妻子去上班的时候，她刚离开，他就到了。也可能是中午有天准备吃饭的时候，可能是下午有天在画画的时候，可能是他站在青砖墙前发呆的时候……  
  
他没有再提起有关那一夜的事情，仿佛那场动人心魄的性爱根本没有发生过一样。允浩不提有天也假装忘记了，两人客客气气地相处，谈论美国的生活，谈论画，谈论艺术，谈论很多，就是不提那个故事，不提那一夜。  
  
这天和往常一样，送了妻子去上班有天就去画室画画。他盯着画布老半天，一笔也没有往上涂，他瞧一眼被他搁置在墙角的血红色夹竹桃，他还没有将它完成，花瓣的红东一块西一块的像是被揉烂了以后再摊开来，乱七八糟，莫名烦躁。  
  
他走到窗边去。他看到青砖墙，想到那夜在这面墙下允浩炙热的吻，他明晃晃的眼睛，缠绵的触抚和暧昧的体液交缠……  
  
昏昏沉沉地过了一上午，有天肚子饿了就去厨房弄东西吃。  
  
他在冰箱里翻找的时候门铃响了，有天去开门，允浩拎着一个塑胶袋朝他扬一扬。  
  
“给你送饭来了。”他笑眯眯地说。  
  
有天在画室里想了他一上午，人真的出现了他反倒不想看见他。  
  
“我很忙。”说着要关上门。  
  
“你又怎么了？”允浩脸上的笑容一僵，不容他抗拒的就往门里挤，有天动作没他快还是让他进来了。  
  
有天不理他自顾自的走进房里，允浩把食物放到桌子上，有天拿了两副碗筷坐下来开始吃一句话也不说。  
  
他不说话允浩也不知道他心里到底在想什么，他没动筷子只是静静地坐在一旁看着有天吃饭。  
  
有天长得算不上特别美，却有种很独特的气质。这种气质让他显得有味道，十分值得细细品尝。他有一双很妩媚的眼睛，笑起来的时候微眯，激情难耐的时候会漫溢出水来，生生勾人。还有那嘴唇，下嘴唇比上嘴唇厚上那么一点，似乎生来就是为了亲吻的。  
  
看着看着允浩的眼神有些痴了。男人很难抵挡这种诱惑，有天有意无意间散发出的那放肆的，明亮的挑逗。什么样的男人能逃得开这样的撩拨？  
  
室内不明亮的照明下，他坐在这幢房子里面，在这些奢华腐糜的摆设之中，允浩觉得有天有着一种奇异的令人不安的美。  
  
他记起最后一次看到他朋友是在葬礼上，他没有想到他会选择死亡，什么都没有剩下。自尊骄傲，爱情伤痛，身体灵魂统统没有带走，全留在这间屋子里面。他自杀的时候允浩正在美国，他是等回来以后才知道事实的真相。  
  
等他想接手这幢房子的时候，这幢房子已经被人买走了。  
  
允浩一早就认识有天了，他知道有一个漂亮的男人买下了这幢房子，只是没有料到那个男人会成为他的妹夫。  
  
缘分是很奇妙的东西，没有到特定的时间就算彼此离得再接近都无法见面。然而时间到了，两个人相见了才发现，这个特定的时间正在和他们开玩笑。缘分是奇妙的吗？是的。可是比起奇妙，它更残酷。  
  
有天沉默地吃饭，他只想吃完饭以后快点打发允浩走。这时，允浩从后面伸手过来抱住他，两只手直接横在他的胸前，轻轻地试探地游移着。有天的手颤了一下，两根筷子先后落到了地下，发出叮当两声十分轻微的声响。  
  
有天开始扭动身体要挣脱，他有种被侮辱了的感觉。然而扭动的结果适得其反，反而配合了允浩抚摸他胸前和腰身的频率，他越是动得厉害，允浩将他抱得越紧。允浩那尖尖地下巴抵在有天的肩窝处，有天感到很疼，便侧过脸回头看他。  
  
“给我住手！”  
  
允浩伸长脖子一路亲吻他的头发，耳朵，脸颊，还有嘴唇。  
  
“不……我不想……”他的声音暗哑暗哑的，透出浓稠的欲望和性感，情色氤氲。  
  
有天被他吻得浑身发冷继而又浑身发热，允浩的吻锲而不舍的落遍他的脸和脖子，拉起他坐在自己的大腿上。有天的嗓子干得发不出声音来，这时一阵风把客厅玫瑰红色的窗帘掀了一下，一束刺眼的亮光倏地一闪就不见了。  
  
有天跨坐在允浩的腿上，静止在那里不动，允浩的手停留在他的胸前，虽是隔着薄薄地一层衣物，但有天还是感觉到了他掌心的温度。  
  
允浩的手开始动作起来，有天很想问他他们之间这样究竟算是什么？但是他张开口没有问，只是吐出低低的呻吟。他知道就算问了也不会有答案，有答案他们也没勇气去承受那个答案。  
  
有天已经没有力气阻止他的任何行动了，他感到自己的身体此刻正被一股巨大的力量要挟着，人像被海浪推着走一样，身体的位置一会儿浮的高高的，一会儿又沉得很低。他感觉像一叶柔韧的水草，被人用手轻轻托起，在空气中像一片悬浮的白色羽毛。  
  
一下午的时间不知是怎样过掉的。这一次的性爱有天没有感到疼痛，只有无止无尽的虚妄。  
  
允浩收拾掉餐桌上的垃圾，有天躺在沙发上，允浩走的时候和他说话他也不理。允浩看着有天无表情的脸，没有任何办法，只能离去。  
  
有天等允浩离开以后爬起来去洗澡。  
  
他很仔细地关上浴室的门，然后开始脱衣服。  
  
镜子上面弥漫着牛奶色的雾气，什么也看不见。有天齐颈的头发刺在脖子上痒痒的，使有天想起允浩的爱抚。他伸手去擦镜子，镜子上留下他手指划过的痕迹，身体的轮廓一截一截地在镜子中展现出来，很快又被新的雾气所掩盖。  
  
有天站到淋浴的花伞前，仰起脸来迎接直射过来的热水，一时间那种被允浩抚摸的感觉又来了。  
  
晚上和妻子就寝，妻子柔软清香的身体挨着他，他翻身压制她，在她的身上亲吻，他注意妻子紧闭眼睛陶醉的模样。他和允浩做爱的时候，在允浩的身下是否也露出过这种放荡的表情？  
  
他一下没了兴致，甚至开始在在妻子的身上看到了自己的影子。  
  
一个接受与被人贯穿发泄的容器。  
  
他没有下一步的动作，妻子奇怪的睁开眼睛，发现他蜷缩在自己的胸前看上去像睡着了，妻子唇边泛起一朵温柔的笑花。  
  
有天和妻子彼此相拥，妻子做了一个很美的梦。  
  
有天却在梦里见到了允浩。  
  
  
6）  
  
允浩在青砖墙下种的夹竹桃树苗长大了，两棵树紧挨着，树枝交叉生长，枝干上布满了密密麻麻深绿色狭长的树叶。  
  
不知不觉已经过了一季，天气凉了，有天开始盼望明年春天的来临。春天来了就是花季，有天万分期待着两棵夹竹桃树开花。  
  
他和允浩的关系在这段时间里变得十分自然。允浩来访的次数还是和以前一样不紧不凑，两个人在一起作画，吃饭，聊天，做爱。  
  
表面他们依然是单纯且关系要好的家人，私底下他们却多了一层不可告人的性关系。有天清楚明白这些关乎肉体吸引，与爱情无关，他不会笨到以为郑允浩和他上床就是爱上他。他也坦然接受这种不清不楚地怪异关系，将两人之间定位在仅仅是解决彼此需要的性伴侣上面。  
  
可是渐渐他发现自己想允浩的时间要比妻子多，自己关心允浩要比妻子多，自己了解允浩也比妻子多……他知道自己已经不对劲，他已经不禁意地将自己卷进了最不应该卷进的感情里头，他是在自毁。  
  
可是等他惊觉的时候，他已经戒不掉了。戒不掉和郑允浩的耳鬓厮磨，纠缠爱抚……  
  
他中毒已深。  
  
鸦片毒最终也可以用医学的方法来戒除，可是他要到哪里去找一种药来戒他中的毒？他要拿什么来戒爱情的毒？  
  
是啊，爱情的毒比鸦片毒上千万倍，它毒的是人心。  
  
有天知道他喜欢郑允浩，但是他不能承认，他绝不承认。  
  
允浩这几天感受到了有天的冷淡和忧郁，他不知道该用什么办法抹除有天心里的不安，只能更加火热凶猛地去征服怀里的身体，以性爱来麻醉。可是极致的高潮后换回来的是更极致的空虚，他知道问题出在他们的距离。  
  
他们的身体是没有距离的，但他们的心遥远的各自占居一头彼此相望却无法走近，允浩真不知道该如何消除这份隔膜。  
  
除非消除他们的身份。  
  
郑允浩爱朴有天，可他不能说。  
  
两个人心中都有爱情，可是一个不能承认，一个不能出声。  
  
他们沉默的维持着这段危险的关系，就像两个正在走高空绳索的杂耍人，随时准备坠落，随时准备粉身碎骨……  
  
  
冬去春来，夹竹桃树终于开花了。一棵白，一棵粉纵横交错，缠缠绵绵，衬托得青砖墙一片春意繁华。  
  
不知是否是这夹竹桃树有灵性，竟也配合这屋子成双不成对，两棵树树枝纠缠不清，可是一白一粉仍融不到一起，看似依偎相伴却依旧独自缠绵。  
  
夹竹桃树开花的时候允浩收到一封信。是美国与他十分交好的一个教授寄来的，邀请他去他的学校任教。  
  
允浩的工作也是十分自由，他在网上为人家设计一些图稿，赚得不多但足以负担自己的生活开销，如今一个机会落在自己面前没有理由不抓紧。  
  
可他想到了有天，心一下子缩紧。他无法想象自己与他分离的情景，理智又告诉他是该断了这一份有勃于常伦的感情。  
  
最终他决定离开。  
  
就在他一直挣扎要怎么告诉有天这个消息的时候，有天突然打了电话过来。  
  
他叫他星期五的时候过去，允慧回娘家暂住几日不在家。话语很简短，意思再清楚不过，允浩决定就在那一天和有天说清楚。  
  
星期五允浩去找有天，开门的有天心情似乎特别好，一看到允浩就给他一个大大的笑容。可是心事繁重的允浩没有发现他的异常兴奋。  
  
“快点进来。”  
  
有天拉他进院子，允浩却没有进屋的意思，他沿着西班牙式的回廊绕到后院，有天跟着他，俩人站在青砖墙的下面。  
  
“夹竹桃开了啊。”允浩观赏着夹竹桃，却发现它们颜色不一样，“当初挑的时候看不出原来是两棵不同的颜色。”  
  
就像他们两个，身体不知交合了多少次，可是仍是两棵不同颜色的夹竹桃，一眼看过去就能分辩出来，无法相融。  
  
“你想说什么？”有天不解的皱皱鼻子，很可爱的一个动作，“我们进去吧，外面有风。”  
  
允浩犹豫了一阵，他想要不就先随有天进去吧，可是他知道如果进了屋子，如果错过了现下的勇气他可能永远也说不出来了。  
  
决心一定，他豁出去了。  
  
“我要去美国了。”  
  
“哦，什么时候回来？”  
  
“不回来了。”  
  
有天迷茫的看着他，以为他在开玩笑，但是允浩的眼睛和那天在这面青砖墙下告诉他不要种玫瑰的时候一样没有戏谑只有认真。  
  
薄薄地阳光照射着他们，夹竹桃在风中嗦嗦响着，那声音单调而冷清，而那些粉色和白色的花朵却相互簇拥，尽情绽放，丰盛而浓烈。它们是花，它们很单纯它们不管彼此相不相配还是缠在一起。  
  
有人告诉过有天，夹竹桃只能远远地观赏，不能凑近闻嗅它，因为它有毒。但是有天还是忍不住伸手摘下一朵，那手心里的花朵，单纯热烈，一往情深，不留余地的尽情绽放像极了他们之间的关系。  
  
有天把花凑近，被允浩一把挥掉了。  
  
“别去闻，它有毒的。”  
  
有天看着脚下的花，他恨不得把它们吞进肚子里，这样他就真真正正的中毒了。多好，不再需要借口。  
  
“它们有毒？你知不知道？最毒的人是你郑允浩！有毒的人是你！你比夹竹桃还毒！你为什么要让我去沾你？你为什么不干脆毒死我算了？！”有天痛苦地吼，心酸的想刨出来。  
  
他想叫他不要走，可是他说不出来，他知道自己没有资格。眼睛很痛，他终于忍不住流泪了。  
  
“你竟然玩完了就不要了！你把我当成什么东西？！”他声泪俱下，控诉的眼神几乎要把郑允浩挖穿。  
  
如果他能够说要就要，说不要就不要，他就不会让他这么痛苦了。 允浩开不了口只是蓦地跨步过去紧紧搂住他，那么紧那么紧，没命的吻他。  
  
“对不起……”  
  
有天一转身，从他怀里挣脱出来，狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。  
  
“你用三个字来结束我们的关系？我朴有天只值一句对不起？！”  
  
他突然回头奔入屋子里，允浩不知道他想干什么急忙跟进去。  
  
客厅的长餐桌上面放了蜡烛，红酒和蛋糕。允浩刹那间想起来今天是他的生日，心陡的碎了。他竟然选在这个日子和有天分离，他看到有天泪痕满面地站在餐桌那里发了疯一样的拿起一个包装好的礼物朝他砸过来。  
  
礼物落到他的脚边，他听到东西碎裂的声音，沉没了整个世界。  
  
允浩知道，自己伤害了他，可他自己却伤的更重。  
  
“你走吧。”有天说，不看他一眼。  
  
允浩想说些什么，但他发现现在说什么都是徒劳。他拣起那份礼物离开，转身的时候默然无声的哭了。  
  
有天一个人喝光了那枝红酒，醒来的时候已经是第二天早上。  
  
他看到桌子上那些蛋糕蜡烛，木然的坐在沙发上，好一会儿才开始动手收拾。他将酒瓶，蛋糕，杯子，蜡烛统统扔进垃圾桶里，酒瓶和玻璃杯之间撞击出一种破碎的声音，那声音仿佛将昨日的伤痛感恢复又唤醒，推至他眼前。那伤痛仿佛是有形的，它就在这间屋子里，在这些维多利亚时期的奢华摆设间四处弥漫，升腾，他不仅能感受得到，而且能清楚地看见它们。  
  
他跑到画室里面，疯狂的在画布上面涂各色的颜料，他觉得这些混杂不清的颜色像极了他的伤痛。  
  
他突然想给郑允浩写一封信。  
  
  
7）  
  
允浩要走的前一天心神不宁。  
  
他已经失眠了好几天了，他在想有天，这几天失眠带给他的结果是一个十分荒唐的想法。  
  
他一直在思考，那个荒谬的想法一冒出头就一发不可收拾，他甚至决定了要将它实行。  
  
他准备好了一切，他准备要和有天摊牌。他想他要带有天离开，到美国去。他知道这么做会伤害很多很多人，但是他无暇去顾及那么多，他想要有天的念头超越了所有。  
  
他打电话给有天。  
  
有天接电话的时候声音是那么的冰冷，像和一个陌生人说话似的。  
  
“你打电话来干什么？”  
  
“我有很重要的话要和你说。今晚你出来好吗？”允浩的声音很软。  
  
“我们已经说得很清楚了，还有什么话好说的？”另一头传来有天冷硬的回答。  
  
“我真的有话和你说。”允浩的声音几乎是恳求了。  
  
“有话就现在说。”丝毫不留余地。  
  
“你愿不愿意和我走？”实在没有办法，允浩直接说出来。  
  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，“你知不知道自己在说什么？”有天的声音不自觉地拔高了。  
  
“我知道。我想要你和我走。”  
  
“你凭什么说这句话？”  
  
允浩不想和他在电话里耗，他要当面和他说，他要看着他的脸，他的眼睛和他说他爱他，然后狠狠地吻他。想到这里允浩笑了。  
  
“晚上10点我在你家后门那里的小公园等你，如果你愿意放弃一切和我离开的话。”说完允浩就挂上电话。  
  
他在作一场赌局，庄家是婚姻，筹码是爱情，而奖品是与深爱的男人一生一世不分离。  
  
  
挂上电话，有天的冷漠坚持不住了，他的心在飞扬。  
  
他不知道允浩为什么突然之间想带他一起走，难道是因为自己寄出去的那一封信？他有些羞涩，自己第一次写信给一个男人，但是那是他心爱的男人，所以他的心里有小小的幸福。  
  
他站在电话机那里傻笑，妻子从厨房出来叫他吃晚饭。  
  
有天看着妻子年轻美丽的脸，细看才发现她和允浩长得十分相似，他收敛了笑容罪恶感油然而生。妻子招呼他坐下，替他夹了最爱的吃菜。  
  
“干吗不动呀？不合胃口吗？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
有天坐下，捏着筷子的手心里全是虚汗。他觉得自己很卑鄙，他即将伤害一个毫不知情的善良女人，根本早就已经伤害了，从他和允浩相拥的那一刻起。  
  
他机械的微笑，吃饭，聊些琐碎的事情，他不知道自己说了什么，吃了什么，又听见了什么，他的身心沉浸入一种巨大的虚慌恐惧里。他不想伤害他的妻子，可是他知道自己已经不爱她。若与她在一起会将她伤得更重，会足足伤她一辈子。  
  
或许他的离开只是放开两个不该有纠缠的灵魂。在这幢屋子里，妻子不知道那个可怕的故事，但是有天知道。那个男人的痛苦和不甘被尽数困在这房子里，有天甚至怀疑自己和允浩相爱是因为这幢房子莫名的诅咒。或许那个可怜的男人只是想借他和允浩来完成他未完成的夙愿。  
  
快10点的时候有天去卧室找出自己的护照和证件塞入外衣口袋，他不打算带任何东西，这幢房子里面本来就没有任何东西是属于他的，除了他的妻子，可是他要放下的就是他的妻子。  
  
他走出房间，想要不要去和妻子道别，最后还是放弃了，因为他承受不起一个爱他的女人的眼泪。  
  
他刚到楼梯口就看到妻子从楼梯上走上来。  
  
“这么晚了你要去哪里？”妻子问他，笑靥如花。  
  
有天闭上眼睛，他知道该逃的始终逃不掉。  
  
“我要……”  
  
才说了两个字就被妻子打断了，妻子走他身边要来脱他的外衣。  
  
“这么晚了，有什么事明天再去做吧。”妻子的语气温柔，可是拉住他衣服的手劲却是不可思议的大。  
  
“允慧我要和你说清楚，我……”  
  
“够了！闭嘴！我不想听！”妻子突然高声叫起来，一边用手捂住了耳朵。  
  
有天顿时如遭雷殛，她知道……她竟然什么都知道！  
  
是他们低估了一个女人对她们感情危机的敏感度。是他们低估了一个女人对她们所爱的男人的容忍度。  
  
那一夜，妻子就那样趴在画室的窗口，看着他们缠绵交合，听着自己眼泪的遗响。  
  
她等不到丈夫回房，以为他还在画室作画，没想到他在跟另外一个男人做爱。  
  
她想质问他，她想和他哭闹，可是她忍了。她相信自己的男人只是一时糊涂，她不相信自己一个女人会输给一个什么都不能给他的男人。对啊，她可以为他生育，给他一个真正的家。一个男人可以给他什么？  
  
她相信等她的男人玩够了就会回到她的身边。她十分痛苦，她无法相信自己的情敌会是一个男人，如果是个女人她还可以与她比，可是对方是一个男人，她要怎么比？  
  
那个男人还是自己的亲哥哥！  
  
一个二十几岁的女人在每一个夜晚，守着睡在身边的男人，让泪流干了，心痛麻了，只为了等待一个期望中的回心转意变为现实。  
  
整整一年多，她唯一能做的就是让自己呆在寂静之中，让自己处于等待之中，那等待的状态仿佛也是寂静的。  
  
但处于寂静状态中的心情，却从来没有静下来过。她的内心里有一种可怕的沸腾在搅动，她隐隐地觉得她的男人不会再回来。  
  
她的等待将无期。  
  
那种等待无期的恐惧，几乎扼死她的心脏。可她的恐惧越深，等待的心情却更加加倍的固执。她总是心存侥幸地将希望寄托于下一天，下一分钟。她知道从某一种意义上面来说，自己是在崩溃。  
  
是的，她已经处于崩溃边缘。  
  
“别走……为什么……他有什么好的？有天……留下来……”妻子低声下气的求他，她不要任何的尊严，价值，在这一秒钟她只希望不失去她的男人。  
  
有天看到一个女人的哀求，他的心被搅烂了。他差一点心软的答应她，可是他没有能力再给她幸福。他将爱情全部转移给了一个男人，如今已经拿不回来了。  
  
“允慧……我不能……我……”有天说不出一句对不起，他不想他们两个的关系止于一句歉疚。他发现爱情结束的时候，最伤人的其实并不是我不爱你了，而是对不起……它将两个人的爱情侮辱成一种错误。  
  
妻子苦苦哀求：“我们一直很幸福的……为什么你会为了一个男人变成这样？”  
  
“我们已经不可能在一起了。”有天低声说。  
  
“不会的，你留下来，我会当做什么事情都没发生过。大哥要去美国了，他不会再横在我们两个中间了。”妻子不死心，她甚至有些天真。  
  
“……不可能了，我们都知道不可能忘得掉。”裂开的感情再黏回去，一用力它还是会再裂开，“我们回不去了，我爱上了他。”第一次有天说出他爱郑允浩，他将自己的真实感受曝露在赤裸的空气中。  
  
妻子整个人都僵住了，她突然疯狂的朝他大喊：“你是个同性恋！你喜欢男人！你竟然喜欢男人……那你为什么要娶我……为什么……”她哭得声嘶力竭，“你们都是变态！”  
  
她的每一个字都重重地敲击在有天的心上，他惨笑：“我不是同性恋。”  
  
“你还不承认，都这样了你还不承认……”妻子哽咽着大笑，那声音像破损的汽笛让人难受。  
  
“如果没有了郑允浩，我不是同性恋。”有天疲倦地说，声音却十分清晰，在顿然静止的空气中徘徊。  
  
没有了他，我不是同性恋。  
  
不是因为爱，我就不会变成女人。  
  
有天好像是听到了一个尖细的声音，他抬头却什么也没有看见。他看一眼呆愣地站在一旁的妻子，心中非常非常痛。  
  
“我知道是我辜负了你，我不奢望你原谅我。但是我们已经没有可能。”有天说，“你有资格恨我。”  
  
“真的没有可能了？”妻子异常平静地问。  
  
“是的。”  
  
有天转过身去，他要离开了。  
  
他不知道一个女人一旦爱上，会是如何决绝，不顾退路。  
  
这一刻，妻子心里清楚了，他们再无回转余地。于是，破釜沉舟，她瞬间变得疯狂，歇斯底里。  
  
他走向楼梯，他要离开了。她铁了心，爱情还没有过去，至少她的还没有。她要动用所有爱他的力量来留住他！  
  
她如梦游一般朝有天走过去，脸上苍凉安宁。然后，狠狠地狠狠地伸手在他的背后一推……  
  
有天感到背后一股无法阻止的力量，他的身子向前倾了，一刹那他好像看到一个苍白裸露的女人漂浮在半空中朝他微笑。世界颠倒翻转，天旋地转，他恍惚间听到自己的身体撞击楼梯的声音，最后软软地摊在维多利亚时期的华丽大理石地板上。  
  
他觉得自己浑身都很痛，但是很快那种激烈的痛楚就被一片茫然的空白所取代。  
  
他想起来允浩还在小公园那里等他，他想爬起来，可是他做不到。  
  
他仰天躺着，他看到那面青砖墙，那扇蝴蝶石窗，那开的璀璨缤纷的夹竹桃；他看到他的父母，小时候的已经被遗忘的一些事情；他看到自己的婚礼，妻子粉嫩的脸；他看到那个变性的男人，他裸露苍白的身体和喷洒而出的血液；他合上眼睛，他最后看到了允浩那双美丽诱人的眼睛……  
  
有天安静地躺在楼梯底部，他的身后逐渐晕开鲜艳的血液。  
  
他是她的了。妻子满意了。  
  
可是一下，从未有过的孤独和无限的酸楚一涌而起，她的身子剧烈的颤抖着。她怎么可以这样？她怎么会这样？  
  
不——————！！  
  
她尖叫着！她清醒了。但是一切都太晚了……  
  
她飞奔下楼抱起她的丈夫，她抱着有天的身体摇晃，她无法制止自己的哭泣。她用沾满血的手去摸她深爱的人的脸，“别丢下我……睁开眼睛……别丢下我……”  
  
不要……遗留下我一个……  
  
  
允浩在小公园那里等了很久，他一会儿下车，一会儿又坐上车。他在车里面抽烟，几乎把一包烟都抽完了，有天还是没有出现。  
  
远处东方的天际已经泛白，他的三菱牌吉普车上结了一层薄薄地晨露。他心冷了，他想有天一定是跨不出这一步。或许他爱的没有他多，最终他也不会为了他放弃婚姻，放弃一切。  
  
而他终究还是没有机会亲口告诉有天，他爱他。  
  
借着微光，允浩远远地望了一眼那幢沉寂在朦胧中的西班牙式建筑。它隐在晨色里，半明半暗，若隐若现，像极了海市蜃楼。那仿佛在浮动的白色墙壁，苍荒而忧郁。  
  
他们的爱情也仿佛被埋葬在这荒凉的白色里面。  
  
有天他应该还在睡梦中吧。  
  
允浩扔掉最后一个烟头，发动引擎，今天是他离开的日子，他该回去收拾东西了。  
  
他想这一辈子再也不会找到一个这么爱的男人，可惜命运与时间和他们开了一个残忍的玩笑。如果他们早一点相遇，事情就会是另一种结局。其实明明他们有很多机会遇上，可是冥冥之中就是有一堵墙挡住他们的眼睛。  
  
允浩终于认命了。  
  
驶上大马路的时候，他和一辆呼啸的救护车擦身而过。他沉浸在思绪里，他并没有多想。  
  
他回到家收拾了简单的东西，他打开窗让风吹进来，他把为有天准备的另一只黑色皮箱留在床头旁边。他检查了护照和证件有没有带齐，然后将为有天准备的那张机票放在了床头柜上。他拿出了那天生日的时候有天为他买的礼物，他一直没有拆开来，他跪在床边小心地把它拆开。是一个很漂亮的水晶，两个正在接吻的小男孩，估计是定制的吧，市面上不会有卖这种两个男孩接吻的水晶模型。模型是砸坏了的，底座碎了，其中一个小男孩的脸少了一半，但是他们亲密的嘴唇仍然完好无损的紧紧相连。  
  
允浩把水晶模型放在机票的旁边，他摸一摸脸发现自己哭了。  
  
他看时间差不多，他关上窗，拉着行李退出屋子，锁上门，把钥匙装进一个信封里面。  
  
他把行李放到吉普车的后坐，那里曾经坐过两颗夹竹桃的树苗。现在那两颗夹竹桃长大了，正摇曳在那面青砖墙下，相互缠绕开的繁华丰盈。  
  
允浩坐上车子，最后看一眼这些熟悉的风景，就往机场开过去。  
  
他刚刚开出小路，转过一个弯，骑着自行车的邮差就停在了他的家门口，将一封信扔进他的信箱里面……  
  
允浩在去机场之前，到邮局去买了一张邮票。他在装钥匙的那个信封上填了有天家的住址，贴上邮票，然后将它投入邮筒里面……  
  
  
8）  
  
“后现代艺术发表讨论会。”  
  
朴若颖捏着手上那张得来不易的门票，跟着会场门口那些像水一样的人潮，好不容易挤了进去。她幸运地找到一个视野不错的单人座位，坐下等开场。她非常喜欢这次来演讲的教授，她在美国的杂志上面看过他好多次，除了他的作品新颖独特之外，他人也长得十分帅。已经迈入中年了，可是看上去还很年轻顶多三十出头，但朴若颖看过他的简历，他起码有四十多岁了。  
  
过了将近有十几分钟，进来的人才开始变少，朴若颖张望一下，不得了，整个能容纳一万多个人的会场几乎座无虚席。她庆幸自己早到了，还能找到好位子，瞧那些晚来的人只能坐在边边根本看不清楚中间的演讲台。  
  
会场的灯光暗下去了，演讲台上打亮了一束聚光灯。先是司仪站上去宣布发表会开始，说了一大通废话无聊的若颖都快睡着了。  
  
“让我们欢迎郑允浩教授来为我们讲解他这次的作品。”司仪大声地说。  
  
一句郑允浩把若颖的精神给唤醒，她连忙坐直身体，擦擦嘴角打瞌睡时流下的口水，她和朋友挣破了头买票可就是为了这一刻。  
  
讲台后面的墙上缓缓垂下来一块投影屏幕，郑允浩穿着灰色整齐的西装手上拿了一份演讲稿和幻灯片潇洒的从后台走上来。若颖双手交握，觉得他本人比照片上更帅，更有风度。  
  
他调整一下麦克风，然后将一张幻灯片放到手边的幻灯机上，下一刻有整面墙那么大的投影屏幕上出现了一个颇具现代风格的雕塑。  
  
是一个赤裸着向后弯腰弓起来的男人，他跪在地上，两只手撑在身后，将胸膛全部暴露出来朝向天空，在他左边心脏的地方生长出两棵树，两棵纠缠在一起开满鲜花的树，一朵最大朝着天绽放的花朵上停了一只蝴蝶。  
  
幻灯片的角落有一行字，应该是这个雕塑的名字。  
  
Love is self-lingering...  
  
爱是独自缠绵……  
  
若颖觉得十分伤感，她盯着投影上面的雕塑，觉得那些生长在男人胸口的花似曾相识……她似乎在家中的后院里面看到过这种花，但是她无法确定。因为母亲不让她接近后院那边的屋子，她把房子隔成两半，拒绝让她去后面的院子那里。但是她却时常看到母亲往哪里跑，一呆就是好几个小时。  
  
就闪神了一会儿，若颖立刻又把心思放到了听郑允浩的演讲上面，毕竟她就是为此而来的。  
  
演讲成功的结束之后，若颖又一次跟着人潮往外挤，她本来想找机会问郑允浩要签名的，但是演讲一结束他就不知道跑到哪里去了。  
  
若颖站在会场外面等人来接她回家，等了好一会儿她开始不耐烦，掏出手机想提醒母亲演讲早就已经结束了。就在她要拨电话的时候，远远地看到母亲的那件红色毛衣。  
  
“妈妈！”  
  
“允慧！”  
  
两个人的声音几乎同时响起，若颖好奇地往后看，看到底是谁叫自己母亲的名字，她看到刚才在台上的那个郑允浩教授从会场里面出来，朝她疾步走过来。  
  
“大哥。”  
  
母亲此时已经走到她的身边了，一手摸摸她的头，一边对走过来的男人打招呼。  
  
大哥？  
  
若颖看看郑允浩，再看看母亲，一下子醒悟。对啊，母亲名叫郑允慧和郑允浩只差了一个字，根本就是兄妹的名字嘛！  
  
“大哥，你终于回来了啊。好久都没有联系了。”  
  
允慧搭着若颖的肩膀淡淡地对这个伤害过她的男人说。她发现对这个男人的恨在很久以前就已经消失了，再见到他的时候她反而想哭。她想起小时候允浩为了保护她和别人打架，然后被父母责罚的事情；她想起了允浩为了给她买喜欢的东西去打工的事情……她已经不恨他了，她甚至有些可怜他，因为他为了逃离这段感情走了将近十几年。  
  
“嗯，回来了。”允浩看着妹妹变得沧桑的脸，眼角覆上了一些细细的皱纹，相隔那么久大家都老了。他想问她有天的事情，他以为走了那么久，他应该可以忘记了，可是从他离开韩国的土地起，他就没有忘记过。  
  
但是他想他们都老了，现在见面终可以变得坦诚了。  
  
“妈妈，你为什么不告诉我，我舅舅就是郑允浩呀？”旁边的若颖插嘴进来问。  
  
允浩看到她十分惊讶，盯着她看了许久，才抖着声音问允慧：“她……是有天的孩子？”说着伸出手想摸摸她。  
  
允慧的脸有一瞬的痛苦扭曲，若颖感觉到母亲细微的颤抖，她看到母亲艰难的摇了摇头：“不是。她是我一个人的孩子。”  
  
一下子，郑允浩的脸色就变了，想要摸若颖的手僵在半空。允慧摸索着包包，从里面掏出了一把眼熟的钥匙，是允浩当初寄给有天的那一把，递给他。  
  
她哭了，呜咽着说：“你离开的那天，我也失去他了。”她泪眼朦胧地看到允浩难看地脸色，“我知道我错了很多，我想唤回他可是我失败了……这几年他一直在等你，要不你去看看他吧……”  
  
  
再踏入这幢西班牙式的房子，允浩发现自己已经失去了某一种力量。他的心酸痛酸痛的，可是他却异常的平静。  
  
允慧将那幢房子隔开成了独立的两栋，正确来说，她就是将有天的画室和后院与前面隔离了起来。允浩走进阔别了多年的画室，这里已经完全变样了。  
  
空气里不再有颜料散发的独特气味，四周不再堆满有天用来画画的工具，和画完或者没画完的画。以前他常常伴着有天在这间画室里画画，他们会有一搭没一搭的聊毕加索，米勒，梵高……他们会分享允浩带来的蛋糕，或是有天泡的焦糖黑茶……他们会交换亲吻，或是发展成激烈美好的性爱……  
  
如今什么都消失了，老去了，变样了……  
  
画室改成了医院的病房，颜料的香变成了消毒水的刺鼻气味，有天放满杂物的长桌子换成了雪白无生机的铁床，心脏起搏器的声音替代了两人的嬉笑怒骂，床上浑身插满了管子的男人换走了他最爱的有天……  
  
允浩走到他的床边，他发现有天的病床就在窗子的下面，他可以躺在床上看到外面的青砖墙，和依旧开的美轮美奂的夹竹桃。  
  
但是他一直闭着他那双妩媚的，生生勾人的眼睛。他已经不愿意醒来。  
  
十几年的沉睡耗尽了他的生命机能，他仍然那么美，消瘦而透明，却展现出一股落日颓败的艳丽，这是死亡带来的美丽。  
  
允浩站在以前有天喜欢站的位置看外面的青砖墙，他嗅闻着那带毒的夹竹桃的花香，涌起一阵一阵的思念。十六年前，他就是站在这面青砖墙下与他‘告别’。时间腐蚀了情感，肉体，生命，却似乎对这面墙毫无影响，它仿佛是被摒弃在时间之外的物体，年复年，月复月，日复日地张扬着自己的与众不同。  
  
可是那墙上的石蝴蝶依旧是飞不起来。  
  
允浩发现除了维持有天生命的仪器之外，病床旁边还放了一只床头柜，是他家的那只床头柜。允慧把它搬到了这里，上面还有他为有天准备的机票，那只打碎了的水晶模型，下面是黑色的行李箱。  
  
允浩走过去，看到机票边上有一封陈旧的信，上面有他的名字。他的心剧烈的跳动起来，他认出来那是有天的笔迹。  
  
面对那封信，他沉默许久才抖着手将它拿起来，他突然不敢拆开它，他的心脏鼓动的几乎要炸裂，他深呼吸了好多次，终于拆开。  
  
像是开启一道激情的门，纵然万劫不复，也心甘情愿……

  
  
_允浩：_   
  
_我知道你不会回信了，也许当你看到我的信时你已经要离开，可能你根本就没有机会看到。_   
  
_期待是刺，永恒是毒。原来，爱情是所有痛苦的起源。我想，你离开我是对的。_   
  
_其实我不该骂你的，你是毒，就算知道你是那么的毒，也是我甘心沾上的，与你无关。不要觉得亏欠了我什么，你没有，我也没有。_   
  
_或许我有，也就是亏欠对你说一声：我爱你。_   
  
_别觉得负担，是我自己要爱上你的，不管你是否爱我，我也只是想告诉你。到了美国后你会不会思念我？我会的，我爱你，但是不会做出爱你的样子，我不想让我们变成另一个沉寂在这房子里的悲剧。_   
  
_在思念我的时候请不要为我流泪，我也不会为你流泪。我们之间不该积存泪水，而是该积存那些笑，虽然少，才更需要珍惜。_   
  
_我把对你的思念如数交给这封信来存放了。_   
  
_当我放下笔，当你放下这封信，因该告诉自己我们已经活在彼此的回忆之中。_   
  
_永恒了。_   
  
  
_有天_

  
  
薄薄地纸页如烫了手一般，允浩握紧双拳，忍受着巨大的疼痛和酸楚。  
  
每一个字都是一份饱满的思念和爱。可是太晚了。  
  
他在心里一直想要去紧紧抓住或放弃的情感，在此刻统统归零，只剩下心碎的混乱。  
  
那张铺开的信纸此刻，恍若挽联，隔世的挽联……  
  
他凝视着有天苍白的脸孔。为什么你不醒来？  
  
你是在责怪我将你丢弃了那么久吗？所以你决定以沉睡来惩罚我吗？现在我已经到你的身边了呀！为什么你还是不醒来呢？  
  
突然有天的脸在他的视线里面消失了，允浩低叫一声惊惧的伸出手，他眨眨眼睛才发现是自己哭了。  
  
“对不起……我还是流泪了。”  
  
他对有天说，俯身亲吻他没有血色的干裂嘴唇。眼泪滴到了有天的脸上，好像他也在哭泣……  
  
允浩抬头的时候，有天的心脏起搏器发出了刺耳的哔的一声，然后归零成一条平线。  
  
等了十几年，终于等到了爱人。维持了这么久的一口气，终于可以呼出，不再需要留恋。  
  
他终于可以真真正正地睡了。  
  
允浩细心地，一根一根地将有天身上连的管子全部拔掉，他被这些东西折磨了那么久，他不再需要它们了。  
  
他收拾了床头柜上的机票，信，和破碎的水晶模型，把它们收进那只黑色的皮箱子里。  
  
他拿起那只皮箱子放到有天的怀里，然后打横将他抱起来，走出画室。  
  
门口，允慧站在那里，若颖站在她旁边。  
  
若颖没有见过有天，她不被允许踏入那间屋子，所以她很好奇的看着允浩怀里的男人。  
  
“他生病了吗？”她问，但没有人回答她。  
  
“你要带他去哪里？”看到允浩抱着有天出来，允慧就明白了。她的脸上残留着眼泪，她吸着鼻子问。  
  
“他等了我那么久，我要带他离开这里。”这间房子太悲凉，太阴郁，有天不希望他们的感情重复这幢房子里的故事，“你霸占了他那么久，现在让我带他走吧。”允浩对允慧说。  
  
允慧哑然，她听出了他话里的苦楚。原来，真正的心痛是没有语言的。  
  
“你原谅我好吗？”她说，“我真的太爱他。”  
  
允浩看看这间房子，他觉得自己没有力气去恨任何人：“傻瓜，我不怪你。”  
  
死亡并不是结束，只是早一步到达了永恒。  
  
他们的相爱，只不过是一场错过，或者是一个告别的过程。  
  
一直在错过。  
  
一直在告别。  
  
  
允慧目送他们离开的背影，现在他们终于在一起了。她还是失去了她的男人，她已经不伤感了，她只是有一些落寞。  
  
允浩不怪她，却没有说原谅她。允慧知道这一辈子她都见不到他们了。  
  
她擦擦眼泪，转身回屋。她看到女儿若颖正站在门口看着她，眼睛闪亮亮的，就和他一样……  
  
“舅舅抱走的那个男人是谁？”若颖好奇的问。  
  
允慧看着女儿日渐拔高的身体，逐渐褪变成一个成熟的女人，她宽慰了。  
  
她走上去揽住女儿快和她一样高的肩，唇边泛起一朵温柔的笑花，轻松地说。  
  
“他是你爸爸。”

Fin


End file.
